Survivor: Las Vegas Crime Lab
by CSIaddict
Summary: Greg + A Video Camera + A Very Slow Night At The Lab = ???? PG-13 for content yet to come.


Ok I got this idea in the commercial break between Survivor and CSI. I really need a pick me up after my story, Surviving. Hopefully I can make myself and a few others laugh along the way. Please tell me if this sucks and I will stop. There are not going to be any pairings in this, but maybe some playful flirting. Please r/r!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters (I own the sound track!) or Survivor in any way, shape, or form. So no one come after me!  
  
This is for my friend Kelly and her mom who really inspire me to write.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Survivor: Las Vegas Crime Lab  
  
Hours 1 & 2  
  
It was an especially slow night at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. The five CSI's of the night shift were sitting around the break room fidgeting with anything they could find. The night was so slow, that everyone had finished paperwork.  
  
Greg walked into the break room and saw his five coworkers doing nothing in particular. But he wasn't surprised. He had nothing to do in the lab. His entire backlog was done and no new cases had come in as of yet.  
  
"I see everyone is having a slow night." Nick was fiddling with a rubber band.  
  
"Yea, this wasn't the best night to drink three cups of coffee."  
  
Greg was extremely hyper. He knew that if something, anything, didn't happen soon and he was confined to sitting in a chair for the next couple of hours, he would go crazy with all of his extra energy.  
  
He sat down in the chair next to Nick. Greg glanced across the table at Grissom reading a newspaper. Something on it caught his eye. It was an article on the TV show, Survivor. He wouldn't admit it out loud that he never missed an episode of the show in fear of being mocked, but the article gave him an idea on how to use all of his pent up energy.  
  
A smile crept across his face.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Greg abruptly got out of his chair and walked out of the room. The five remaining looked at each other in wonder at his behavior, but they shrugged it off and continued on with whatever they were doing.  
  
After uneventful minutes, Greg returned.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Sara who was reading over some old case files for fun.  
  
"Oh I just went out to my car to get this." Greg showed them his video camera.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" asked Catherine who had stopped reading her magazine.  
  
"I thought we could have some fun since this seems to be one of those slow nights." Greg turned on the camera and started filming. He focused on Nick, then Sara, Grissom, Catherine, and finished with Warrick.  
  
"What do you mean by 'fun' ?"  
  
"Well, I was looking at Grissom's newspaper and saw an article on Survivor, you know, the TV show?"  
  
"And..?" Sara didn't like where this was going.  
  
And I thought it might be fun to do a Survivor episode of our own. I would call it 'Survivor: Las Vegas Crime Lab. It would be like the show. With challenges, rewards, and of course tribal council."  
  
"Are you saying that you actually watch that show?"  
  
"Yea, I tape it and watch it after the shift is over."  
  
Sara started laughing. "I can't believe you actually watch that shit."  
  
Everyone looked over at her. She didn't curse at all, so this was new.  
  
"Hey! It's a good show."  
  
"You do know Greg that the show is completely fake, right?"  
  
"O come on Catherine, I know that. It's just that I enjoy seeing them suffer."  
  
Sara stopped laughing. Her face was red. "So, you want us to suffer? I doubt anyone here wants to do this anyway."  
  
"I do!" Nick stood up next to Greg. "Come on I has got to be better then just sitting around."  
  
"Alright, I'll go along with this. But those rewards have to be good." Catherine got up and joined the two guys.  
  
"Whatever, I might as well since I have nothing better to do." Warrick stood up and joined them.  
  
They looked at Sara.  
  
"Oh come on! Why should I do this? It sounds so stupid."  
  
"Why not Sara? Are you chicken?" Nick started making clucking noises.  
  
"I am not a chicken! I just think it's unfair to all of you if I play."  
  
"Why would that be?"  
  
"Because you all know that I would totally dominate the game, but since you asked so nicely, I'll play along." Sara put down the files and walked over next to Warrick.  
  
Greg focused the camera at Grissom. He had not looked up from his paper the entire conversation, but knew what the whole thing was about. The room became silent. Grissom knew that they were waiting for him. He folded up his newspaper and put it on the table.  
  
"I do hope that you all know that playing the game is a waste of your time?"  
  
"Why is that Grissom?" Asked Catherine.  
  
"If I play this game, none of you stand a chance at winning."  
  
He smirked  
  
"Well, why don't you play? We will see who wins."  
  
This was going better then Greg had planned. Now that Grissom was going to play, this was going to turn out to be one of the funniest nights ever.  
  
Greg pointed the camera at himself for an introduction.  
  
"Five Crime Scene Investigators, stranded in the Las Vegas Crime Lab break room. They will need their wit, cunnings, and dare I say bravery, to complete the challenges that lay before them. They will need all of this while on living off one..pot...of..coffee!! Who will Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast the rest? Tune in to find out!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright, it is a little shaky beginning. Tell me if it sucks! Please r/r!!  
  
~Jax 


End file.
